Summary of the 2017 Mammalian DNA Repair GRC The focus of the Mammalian DNA Repair Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and the associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) is on our genomic stability and the quality of human life. The overall objective is to expose researchers at all levels to new frontiers of this rapidly progressing research field. The meeting will be held in Ventura, California, an easy to reach but quiet small seaside town to provide an inviting atmosphere to maximize interactions among participants. A large proportion of oral and poster presentations in this meeting series are unpublished results. Our goal is to use the GRC forum to facilitate data dissemination and idea exchange. We have invited 2 keynote and 30 plenary speakers and will select 3 long and 14 short oral presentations from abstract submissions. The invited speakers are leaders of their respective topics and represent diverse research interest, gender, and age. Among the 32 confirmed speakers twelve are women (37.5%). The GRS is a two-day 24-hour workshop organized and run by students and postdocs. The GRS will have ~8 postdoc/student presentations selected from abstracts, a keynote lecture, and a career panel discussion. We plan the GRC/GRS meeting to allow extensive informal discussions during sessions, meals, shared rides and free time. This application is focused on human health and cancer. In addition, this meeting provides students and postdoctoral fellows an extraordinary opportunity to mingle with leaders in the field.